


Sleeping Sound and Around

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Shameless Smut, Shiro is the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Shiro doesn't know where he is, and now he's sandwiched between three really hot aliens.





	Sleeping Sound and Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_terrible/gifts).



> Happy (Belated) Birthday Genesis!!!! Hope you enjoy this pile ol' smut <3

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice rang out in Shiro’s ears. He slowly batted his eyes to find Keith between his legs, naked.

 

He noticed he was sitting on a loveseat he didn’t recognise, and he had a _ lot  _ of questions. “Keith where-” 

 

“No talking.” Kolivan said as he tilted Shiro’s view towards him. “We don’t want words.” 

 

Just as he tried to speak again he heard the snap of a belt behind him. He looked to see Sendak directly behind him, and the belt was draped over his shoulder. A reminder. 

 

“Moans-”Sendak slid his hands down Shiro’s bare chest, and then settled them back up around his neck. He leaned in to whisper into Shiro’s ear, and he could feel Shiro’s adam’s apple bob in worry… or perhaps it was actually  _ excitemint _ . “-or screams of pleasure only.” 

 

“You’ll feel amazing Shiro.” Keith said as his fingers pressed into the meat of Shiro’s thighs. He was kneading the flesh like a sleepy cat. Shiro thought it was really cute...  that’s when he noticed he was hard, but he couldn’t place when exactly it had gotten in such a state. He didn’t speak a word as Keith sucked down Shiro’s cock in a wet, determined manner. 

 

Sendak’s fingers were a ever-present reality, and then Kolivan was only a inch away. When Shiro opened his mouth for a ragged breath, that was when Kolivan went forward to fill the gap with his tongue. The kiss itself was gentle, but the stimulation was overpowering. And once Kolivan found his nipples Shiro was gone. 

 

Keith swallowed it down magnificently. Once he had finally came, Sendak removed his fingers from around Shiro’s throat. Keith pulled away as Sendak lifted Shiro carefully to lean against his back on the edge of the loveseat. Keith waited until he had Shiro’s attention to show him that his mouth had swallowed down the entirety of Shiro’s seed, and then he finally moved from in front of Shiro.

 

Kolivan replaced the space Keith was once occupying, spreading apart Shiro’s legs to get him fully on display. Kolivan had what seemed to be a bottle of lube in hand… which he was now pouring the contents of directly onto Shiro's waiting hole. The press in felt familiar to Shiro, and the way Kolivan’s fingers filled him out left him on a constant edge. He still felt so great from his first orgasm. 

 

Keith didn’t stay on the sidelines for long, and soon he was throwing a leg over Shiro’s lap. Kolivan was kind enough to lend Keith a hand with slotting himself on top of Shiro’s somehow still-hard cock. Keith held onto Shiro’s shoulders as he found a stimulating pace for the both of them.

 

Sendak had been massaging Shiro’s chest and scalp to ease him, and it felt  _ wonderful _ . Shiro felt so blissed out the longer these three men kept touching him. He felt almost overwhelmed as Kolivan and Keith worked in sync. Keith was dropping his hips down on Shiro’s thick cock, and Kolivan would then snap forward to tease Shiro’s wet hole with his own length. 

 

Just as Shiro was rocketing towards his second orgasm-

 

_ His eyes snapped open. _

 

Shiro was overwhelmed as he suddenly sat up from his bed. He felt his flushed face as he remembered the dream he had just woken up from, and his next action as to check his underwear to find… 

 

_ He was well over thirty now! Seriously!?  _

 

Shiro couldn’t believe he had a wet dream at his age.

  
The  _ best _ wet dream of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting on fics are so so cool, and SUPER appreciated


End file.
